


Curious

by merjuseyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merjuseyo/pseuds/merjuseyo
Summary: in which Chou Tzuyu finds herself drawn to a lonely girl who often sits at a bench in the park with a book in hand every evening.[Wattpad version is available:https://my.w.tt/GskYmgp2eV ]





	1. Chapter 1

  **Epigraph**

> _I saw a girl in her own world,_  
>  _Crashing, loving, burning, hallucinating_  
>  _in the midst of an oasis of weaved fantasies._


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaTzu nation, rise! And I hope my grammar isn't too bad.

~~~~**~~~~**She despised how the idea of love were crafted in books and movies: mushy, obnoxious and ostentatious.

A major turn off. A minor pleasure.

But that was the kind of story she found her reading in the park one day.

A John Green novel. One of the many deities of romance novels to her. A whole lot of metaphors, a dramatic yet casual plot of paradox, and almost readable for her provided the idea of love in such book deemed realistic. She had only found it in one of his works, and it was, of course, The Fault in Our Stars. She didn't cry reading it, but it left her in awe. The whole thing seemed readable to her since it was almost realistic, especially the fact that you can't always expect some marital church bells and the 'woops' and the 'whoas' or even the love-is-in-air kind of vibe as an ending; that would seem too perfect.

Her. Pallid skin that screams the color of an almost winter, seemingly soft brown locks, the kind of eyes that reminds you of hot chocolate, lush pink lips... She was an epitome of a main character you'd only find in a world of drunken fantasy.

She saw her quite often, sitting on a bench in the park, reading and occasionally listening to music while reading. She herself was a frequent visitor of the park — she was always taking a stroll to clear her mind of her assignments — and apparently so was the bookworm.

Honestly, she had no idea why she had been attracted to that girl for the past few days since she first noticed her reading. Amidst the crowd, she was almost unnoticeable but still she caught her eyes. Perhaps she was just curious on what she was reading (she's always reading a different book every two days). Perhaps she was just attracted by the soft creases on her forehead every time she apparently reads an interesting scene. Perhaps she just wanted to befriend the girl to know what kind of books she would read next.

After all, romance novels ain't the only thing she's reading. There's always a different genre that she's reading. She even caught her reading an encyclopedia once. I mean, how often do you see someone reading an encyclopedia in a public park?

So many perhaps, but no definite answer.

If she could label what she felt every time she saw the her, it'd be curiosity.

Because, out of the odds, Chou Tzuyu was curious about the silent reading goddess.

 


End file.
